


us against the world, remember?

by boobear_meets_hazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional, Lonely Harry, M/M, One Shot, POV Harry, POV Harry Styles, Short Story, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis leaving, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobear_meets_hazza/pseuds/boobear_meets_hazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis leaves Harry broken. Harry tries to live without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	us against the world, remember?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> First of all, thank you for clicking on this! It's just something I wrote during my spare time in school. I apologize for any grammatical error, if ever. I'd try to fix them soon if I see some.  
> Secondly, this short story is rather angsty and pretty emotional. So if you ever get triggered to self-depreciating thoughts and stuff (I'm trying to be vague to not spoil the plot, I'm sorry), I suggest you not read it. I wouldn't want anything to happen to any of y'all.  
> All the love. x

I watch the blurry lines and flashing lights pass through the highway below. I let the rain drum against my window as it glosses my view of the outside, just like how my tears disturb my perspective of everything at the moment.

How could he? How could he just leave me like that, after all the promises we've spoken of? How could he leave me hanging , breaking every promise? How could he even swear about it all if this is how we'll end?

The white noise all around me becomes unbearable. Silence is killing me. I need him, need to hear his high raspy voice, need to see his sapphire blue eyes. I need him with me right now.

I ring his number for the millionth time this hour. Still no answer. "Why are you not answering me?!" I shout, before throwing my phone against the wall and hearing it clutter down on the ground.

A small feeling of release washed through me as I let the rage out physically. And I need more of it. Should I call his name? Should I write his name down? No, stop it, Styles. I shouldn't need him. I should just stop. Tears continue to blur my sight and I hate it.

I grab my coat hanging on the rack, take the keys from the bowl and flee the flat. I crave the feeling of rain against my skin.

Niall told me to stay in bed this day, and so did Liam. But I can't just stay in bed everyday for a whole month! God damn it, why are they siding on Louis every time? I've been their friend just as long as Louis has. What's the difference? What gives them the right to choose between us? They want me to hide in my room while the man of my life flees town and escapes the country. They're siding on Louis while he breaks our engagement!

I pull up my hood as I storm through the streets. I let the rain seep through my clothing and my outfit clings against my skin. I'm so done with my "friends". I pass by a man in a leather jacket with a cigarette between his lips. I had looked away before familiarizing the man in the dark, as he seemed to have recognized me. I walked faster; I am in no way ready to face paps or fans today.

"Harry!" He calls, and I immediately recognize the voice. Zayn. I quickly turn back and face him, wanting to rid Louis off of my mind even just for a second. He doesn't know about that, does he? I cling to him, hoping to find comfort from someone who doesn't know, and he embraces back. "Why are you out here by yourself?" He asks, but I just shake my head. "Sorry by the way, 've heard 'bout Lou..."

I pull back immediately. It's different to hear his name in my mind again and again, compared to hearing it in pure form, in a voice other than my own imagination. I thank the heavens for soaking my clothes and blending with my tears. Angst fills my mind and I fail on biting my tongue. "I don't need your pity! I don't need  _anyone's_ pity, Zayn!" I spit, before stepping away angrily and sprinting far away from him. I hear him shout an apology and I should too, but I can't. Not now at least. Right now, I don't need anyone. I am myself. I only need myself.

The skies clear up by the time my eyes are no longer capable of moistening themselves. It's probably midnight, more or less, and I don't think I could go back to our flat right now.  _My_ flat, rather. I spot one of my favorite pubs by the far corner. I didn't bring cash, but I'm sure I could talk Ben into letting me have another glass or two despite my debts. I don't always bring money, of course. Good thing they know that.

I jog towards it as my throat itch for the burning sensation. I need it right now. "Hi Benny," I smirk up at him, "how is my favorite bartender?"

"Waiting for your payment," he deadpans, while refilling another bloke's beer glass. A frown plasters on my face, more easily than I would've expected. Ben rolls his eyes at me before asking what I want. I gesture an air hug at him when he brings me my drink. "I'm only letting you at it because I know what's wrong," he says before walking over to a different customer. It's my turn to roll my eyes at him.

Why do people have to rub it in my face every god damn time? I bring the glass to my lips, chugging on a mouthful and relishing on the burning feeling down my throat. Mhmm, definitely what I needed. Ben could say he knows what's wrong, but he doesn't. Nope, he's just saying that to be a prick. Nobody could ever understand.

I've lost count of the number of refills I've asked when a sweaty hand grabs my arm tightly, and spins me around in a flash. I'm greeted with a mop of blonde hair with brown on its roots, rosy red cheeks, and a set of pearly white teeth. Drunk Niall.

"Harreh!" He shouts, pulling me into a hug. I am surprised with the tightness of his grip despite the heavy intake of alcohol. Still, I embrace back, trying hard to match his grasp. "Missed you, boy!" I would've thought he'd ask me why I'm here and that I should've stayed at home, but I'm glad that he didn't. 

The Irish boy hazily leads me to his VIP booth, noticing that I'm alone. He's got bottles of dark liquor on the table, two girls kissing on a couch and some of Niall's friends from school. "I'm afraid we're sorta on a mini reunion, but you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you want." He speaks with slurred words, before walking over to a chick he's set his eyes on.

I help myself with a glass of Irish whiskey, while I watch how Niall charms the girl. It's obvious flirting, and I'm definitely not surprised when Niall comes back to he booth with his arm around her waist and her lips barely brushing his neck already. "Mates, t'is Ashley." he says, upon sitting on the couch beside her. He doesn't bother naming all of us and we know she's just another shag.

Niall glances at me with careful eyes as I gulp on my drink. He smiles when I've noticed, so I smile back and look far into the crowd of sweaty bodies on the dance floor. I observe different couples on there, some are dancing with joy in their eyes, while others grind against each other so fast, letting lust guide them. And then my eyes land on a tiny Louis in the middle, reaching for me, calling me. I would've run up to him if it weren't for my numb legs and subconscious telling me that my mind's just playing tricks on me.

I find a clock on the wall and it reads past 3am when I urge myself to stand and leave. I am thankful that Niall kept quiet about Louis and did not utter a word related to it  or him either. I know he's concerned with the look he gave me earlier, but I also know he knows it'd be inappropriate to say something about it. It didn't keep my mind away from him, granted, but at least he didn't try to cheer me up when both of us knew I couldn't be.

I curse myself when I get out and realize that the world is spinning. How the hell do I go home now? I wonder if Louis were to see me like this, would he come back? At some point between walking and figuring out how to, the world stops and everything goes blank.

I wake up with a blazing headache. I vaguely remember hitting the pavement and a man running up to me afterwards. Am I dead? I hope I am. But I guess I'm not... Ugh, now I hurt physically. My head is on the rocks and my body is sore. I try to open my eyes.  _Nope._ Too bright, it hurts. Everything hurts. "Morning, sleepy head." A voice with a seemingly hushed tone booms into my ears. I try to open my eyes once more, slow and steady. I am greeted by a concerned Liam with a tray of breakfast, two glasses of water and an aspirin or two.

What is Liam doing here?! I look around... No, wait. Why am I here?!

He shushes me and asks me to rest my mind for a while, have a drink and eat breakfast while he explains everything. So I pop the meds in my mouth and gulp a whole glass of water soon afterward, washing it down my throat. I pray my headache fades soon. I carefully slice my stack of pancakes as I listen. Liam waits for me to take a bite of my food before he starts.

He's been trying to call me since the evening, but I couldn't be reached - hmm, wonder who broke my phone. When Niall saw me, he had called Liam who's been extremely worried. How did I not see him on the phone last night? Thankfully (or not quite), I literally just stepped out of the club when Liam arrived and I fell unconscious. Without Niall and Liam, I probably would have been mugged (not that I have money on me), kidnapped or even killed. But maybe I'd love that more than living without him; maybe it's better dead than wake up without him everyday.

The familiar ache in my chest returns as I remember. I was able to silence it with alcohol last night, but now it's back and worse with all the other body pains. It just isn't enough. Maybe if I kill myself, I would be relieved of all this stress. I would be free of this pressure. And I would be happy.

"Harry," Liam snaps me out of my thoughts, so I shake my head as I try to focus on him. "What're you thinking about?"  _Death. Suicide. Happiness._ I wanted to answer, but instead, I shrug. "You miss him, don't you?"

At that point, I completely lost it. I flip the tray and it flies past the bed. Anger rushes through my bloodstream. "I fucking miss him, Li, but admitting it wouldn't change anything! None of you couldn't cheer me up if you tried, because guess what? He makes me happy! He is my happiness, Liam. Without him, I'm nothing. I couldn't bring him back even if I tried. And I'm tired of being useless. No matter how much I try to forget, I couldn't. I love him with all my heart, my being. But now he's gone. Why wouldn't I fucking miss him?"

Tears stain my cheeks and I haven't even realized that I've started crying. Liam quickly engulfs me in his arms, repeating apologies again and again, "I miss him too."

"You don't understand, Liam," I weakly mutter, closing my eyes as my mind flashes back to that very day...

~

"Let's get married now, Louis. Us against the world, remember?" I beg him as he watches me with weak blue eyes. He just smiles. "Please, Lou, I want to be officially yours."

He puts his hand on mine where it rests on his bed. "But you've always been mine, Haz. And I'm completely yours." He barely musters, eyes all teary but smile's still genuine. As genuine as he always is.

"Let's be each other's in the name of matrimony, just like how we promised, remember?"

His emotion falters. "Baaabe," he whines, prolonging the word. "You deserve to get married to a healthy person, yeah?" A tear escapes his seemingly strong exterior. "I'll get well soon, for you. Just for you." He reassures me, lifting my hand to plant kisses to each knuckle. "I promise. I love you, H." I told him I loved him more before he closes his eyes. I had first thought he was just tired and needed sleep, so I slept on the chair beside him. Little did I know, those were the last words I'd hear him say.

Until I wake up with an unsteady beeping heart rate that inevitably reached zero within the next minute.


End file.
